Everyone Knows the Mikaelsons
by Puppyjune1818
Summary: Everyone knows the Mikaelsons from their movie empire. There were actors, directors, writers, and special effects people in the family. Their business in producing blockbuster after blockbuster was booming. When Hayley, a struggling actor scores an audition to be in their latest movie, then things spiral out of control. Lot's of Drama. Many different ships, nothing confirmed.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new Story about the Originals. I hope you enjoy it. It is not the best, but I hope you give it a chance. I have to thank AChromeEyedBeast to helping editing this and another friend as well. And as a disclaimed: I do not own characters or universe.**

 **Chapter 1**

Everyone knows the Mikaelsons. They were at the top of the movie industry. It started with Mikael and Esther Mikaelson, a famous director and actress. Now their children have joined the family business. They had produced many movies, none of them ended terribly. The parts they offered in movies were sought out by many. Now they were working on their newest movie, Torn. And people are lining up to score a part. But, behind the scenes of the newest movie, things are not what they seem. And there's only one word for it all. Drama.

0oOo0

Hayley glared at Mr. Smith as he smiled awkwardly trying to explain why he couldn't pay for his coffee. "Sir, I can't give you coffee for free."

"Yes, I know, but you see the money I have isn't American money. And I was hoping I could just you know, get this one for free, or maybe come back and pay later, I didn't even fully drink the coffee I just needed the Arabica in the coffee."

"Sir, I will soon have to call my manager, we can't just let you not pay for it.", said Hayley, clearly this guy was crazy.

"It's just coffee.", said Mr. Smith who was in a rush. Hayley sighed.

"Look, I'll talk to my manager and see if we can work something else, just stay here.", said Hayley. "Paige, watch him." Paige, Hayley's Co-Worker nodded and watched Mr. Smith.

Then Hayley hear an "I'm Sorry!" and loud noise. She turned around and saw Mr. Smith running away from Paige who was holding a broken nose. Hayley cursed as she ran over to help Paige.

"Here, I'll drive her to the hospital quickly.", a voice said from beside Hayley. Hayley looked up to see a man with dark brown hair with handsome features and in an expensive suit.

"How do I know I can trust you?", asked Hayley. The man smiled a little.

"Have faith. I just want to help. I know you can't just abandon your shift, so let me drive her. I can have her call you when we reach the hospital if it will insure you.", said the man.

"Hayley, it's okay, I know him, his brother used to date my sister. I can trust him", said Paige. Hayley nodded. She helped Paige up, and Paige walked away with the mysterious man.

0oOo0

That night Hayley sat on her couch and waited for Paige to return home from the hospital. She was worried for her roommate. She then heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find the man that had helped Paige early open the door and let Paige in.

"I needed a ride.", said Paige. She then continued walking to her room.

"Thank you.", said Hayley to the man. The man smiled, sincerely, but it seemed almost sad. Hayley noticed his big brown eyes looked fixated as if he had to concentrate on what he was doing. At the same time they showed so much wisdom, if he wasn't standing right in front of her she would have thought that he was hundreds of years old. "You saved the day once again." The man smiled.

"It was the right thing to do.", said the man. "Elijah." Hayley looked confused for a second. Then the man chuckled. "That's my name, Elijah." Hayley smiled. Elijah stuck out a hand for her to shake.

"Hayley.", said Hayley. "That is my name." She to his hand and they quickly shook. After a second there arms broke apart and they both smiled for a second.

"Well, Hayley, I have to go to work, but it was a pleasure meeting you, and I hope maybe I'll see you around one day."

"Yeah, Maybe.", said Hayley as she slowly shut the door to turn around and see Paige smiling. "What?", Hayley asked.

"Nothing.", said Paige. "Hey so anyways, you know how you were looking for your big break in acting?"

"Yeah, find anything?", asked Hayley.

"Yes in fact, I saw that the Mikaelson's are making a new movie called Torn. They're holding auditions for the main character next Friday. You up for it?", said Paige.

"The Mikaelson's productions always bring in big hitters. I have no chance.", said Hayley.

"Oh come on, you can compete with Camille Lavender.", said Paige with a small smile.

"You know I can't.", said Hayley.

"I'm serious, you are good, give it a shot. Please?", asked Paige. "If you get the role then I get to officially say I know a celebrity."

Hayley just walked past her to turn of the lights in the kitchen.

"Fine. I'm going to leave the flyer on the table, so you can decide later. Goodnight.", said Paige.

Hayley rolled her eyes then picked up the flyer and smiled a little. Maybe she did have a shot.

0oOo0

Freya was the eldest of the Mikaelson children. She was in charge of special effects in the movies. And at the moment she wished there was some type of special effect that could make her disappear from the scene she was in now.

Her fiance, Matthias, and her decided that they needed to end things. A few months ago, Freya had a miscarriage, and things haven't been the same. It was best they move on. But right now she was finding it hard to leave him. They had once been in love. Freya sat in her car and took a deep breath as Matthias got out and walking on. Freya sat there thinking about everything that had happened in her life. It seemed like everything was a failure.

First when she was young her Aunt Dahlia had taken possession of her due to her parents not having financial support until years later. By the time she had returned to her family she was a senior in high school and she had many new siblings who didn't really have a bond with her.

Then she has to deal with losing her youngest Brother, Henrik. Or what they called him, Henry. Their parents were old fashioned with naming their children.

Then she finally thought she had luck with falling in love with Matthias. And then she got pregnant, everything was perfect. Then she had a miscarriage and then now her and Matthias were over, what was she suppose to do?

Freya started her car and headed towards the Mikaelson Movie Studio, she had work to do.

0oOo0

Finn sat alone at his desk waiting for a call from Sage Sangro, a new upcoming actress. Finn wanted to break free from his family's business, to do that he wanted to start an agency and become a real agent, to do that she needed talent under his belt. But, he couldn't find anyone. All he had was his brother and sister, Nikklaus and Rebekah. And he was trying to break away from the family business.

Things were hard with him. Well, at least he thought so. He never made any connection with his siblings. Except maybe Freya. He was only loyal to his mother, Esther.

"Finn?", said Kol as he tried to get his older brother's attention. Finn looked up and nodded in recognition.

"We are having a family meeting.", said Kol. "Thinking about new ways to please mother?", asked Kol with a raised eyebrow.

Finn rolled her eyes. "You suggesting favoritism?"

"Clearly.", stated Kol. "You eat right out of her palm and she in turn treats you specially."

"Just because I don't need to land out family's name into trouble with every action I take doesn't mean I don't get attention. However, you do seem to only cause trouble for the family.", said Finn. Kol glared at Finn.

"Come one Mommy's boy.", said Kol as Finn followed him out.

0oOo0

"Okay, thank you all for arriving mostly in time.", said Esther as she glanced quickly over at Kol and Finn.

"Of course Mother.", smirked Kol.

"So we are here to talk about the new movie, Elijah as director you will of course get to help me pick our Iris.", said Esther. Elijah nodded.

"Now, we need to have filming for this film done within seven months with no behind the scenes drama. Elijah will be in charge, no exceptions, and we will need to keep the fighting to minimum. You know how this family should work, like a well runned company.", said Esther. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Yes well, this family has never worked like that Mother, all thanks to Nik and him butting into others business.", said Rebekah.

"It's not my fault if you make foolish decisions sister.", said Nikklaus.

"I don't make foolish decisions!", snapped Rebekah.

"Even I don't believe that.", added in Kol.

"Don't you dare talk you careless man.", said Rebekah. Kol rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because falling in love is careless, you would have done worse for love Bekah.", said Kol.

"We all know of our sisters love life, can we continue with real news?", asked Finn as he leaned up against the edge of his chair.

"Brother, can he not shame our sister?", asked Freya. Finn shrugged.

"Enough! I'm sure mother called us here for a reason so let's listen to it.", said Elijah.

"Yes, I do in fact have a reason. And since your father couldn't be here today, I have to tell you his news.", said Esther. Everyone looked to their mother. "Your father has decided to pass down the company to one of you."

Everyone's eyes widened at this news. "Which one of us?", asked Freya.

"He hasn't decided yet. I do not want to to become a competition for you all. Just pretend you didn't even know the news yet. The press hasn't heard about it yet. This will stay between family for now.", said Esther.

"Now, you all need to do your best. Find us the best Iris to star in our movie and make me proud.", says Esther.

 **I Hope you liked it, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews on my first chapter, I like to try to update as soon as I can. Please review it always inspires me to write more. Keelin will be in this chapter. Please tell me any other characters you would like to see. Every Character has a plot line, tell me which characters you would like to see more often. Thank You.**

 **Chapter 2**

In a grand restaurant Elijah Mikaelson sat waiting for his girlfriend, Katerina Petrova, or as she likes to be called Katherine Pierce. They had been dating since she had dumped his brother Nikklaus, it caused quite the rift between the two siblings.

He glanced at his watch and sighed. He looked over to the waiter who kept eyeing him ever since he had gotten here an hour ago. Elijah stood up to leave throwing a hundred dollar bill on the table and started to leave.

"Wait, Elijah!", called Katherine from across the restaurant. She was in an elegent knee length black dress and wearing a diamond necklace Elijah had gotten her for their two year anniversary last year, today it is their third. Elijah paused and glared a little at her.

"You're late.", said Elijah. Katherine sighed as she pulled Elijah to sit down with her.

"I know, and I'm so sorry, it was a long day of shooting at work.", said Katherine. Katherine worked with Warner Brothers Studios as an actress. They met on set of a movie when Elijah visited the studio.

"It's our year three anniversary.", stated Elijah.

"I know, and to make up for that, I thought maybe I could give you your present early?", suggested Katherine. She then brought out a small box.

"Sure.", said Elijah who was curious. He took the box and proceeded to open it.

Inside was a black and silver watch. It wasn't just any watch. It was just one like his father's. Elijah had admired his father all his life and Katherine must have caught onto that.

"Wow, Katerina, it's beautiful.", said Elijah as he smiled at her and she smiled in return. "I suppose you know want your gift?"

Katherine shrugged with a knowing smile. "I'll pay for dessert?" Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Your present isn't ready yet, tomorrow night, you shall meet me at my family's movie studio, and you shall recieve your present.", said Elijah. Katherine looked upset for a little then she called over the waiter.

"I will get a molten chocolate lava cake, and he will be having a vanilla lemon shake with a strawberry on top, yes it isn't to normal, but he does love to be unique.", said Katherine. Elijah smiled slightly.

"Of course ma'am.", she said as he took the menus and walked away. "I suppose you already had dinner, so let's skip to the best part.", said Katherine. They both shared a smile and Elijah leaned over and kissed her slightly on the lips.

"I suppose. But, I can't stay out late, I have work tomorrow.", said Elijah.

"I do too.", Katherine added.

0oOo0

Nikklaus didn't hate his father, but he didn't love his father as well. They had a problem with respecting each other. They had just found at recently that Mikael wasn't his real father, ever since then they just avoided each other.

For the past 2 year Nikklaus has been searching for his real father, his mother refuses to talk about it or give any information. He recently found someone who his father may have known.

Nikklaus opened the door to the bakery and walked inside. The smell of cupcakes and fresh bread filled the air. He walked over to the counter.

A girl with long curly really dark brown hair was behind the counter. "May I help you sir?", she asked.

"Yes is your name Keelin Malraux?", asked Nikklaus. The girl looked up surprised.

"Malraux is my grandmother's maiden name, but yes my name is Keelin.", said the girl. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Umm, No, but I think you knew my father.", said Nikklaus.

"What's his name?", asked Keelin.

"I actually don't know, he had a child many years ago with Esther Mikaelson.", said Nikklaus.

"Sorry, I'm about as old as you probably don't know him.", said Keelin.

"Straight to the point, my sister would like you.", said Nikklaus. "But, actually I believe you knew him from after I was born. I was hoping that you would know of someone that it could possibly be. I found in my mother's office you name put down as a way to contact my dad.", said Nikklaus.

"I don't know, I can ask people who I know, but I can't insure anything.", said Keelin.

"Thank you.", Nikklaus said with a smile. "Just call the Mikaelson studio and ask for me." Keelin nodded.

Nikklaus then walked out of the bakery. Back to square one.

0oOo0

Kol liked to think of himself as a rebel. He rebelled against everything and everyone. He liked to cause mischief. Being the the youngest boy in the family takes a toll on you. Kol should technically be in college at the moment, but his family wanted him to jump right into the business, the same was for Rebekah.

Kol walked through the movie sets. Filming was scheduled to start in two weeks once they cast an Iris, who is going to be the main character. The movie's plot was simple. A woman gets caught in the supernatural world when two vampires fall in love with her. It was a supernatural movie, their speciality. Kol was mainly a stunt man, but he dabbled in acting and other things to help out.

Kol was on his way to mess with Rebekah when he saw her talking with someone. It was beautiful girl with brown hair. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkled. She had full lips and rosy cheeks. Kol walked in.

"Hello Rebekah, and who is this beautiful specimen?", asked Kol with a raised eyebrow. Davina looked at him in shock and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"She's new to the Costume and Makeup department, her name's Davina, and she a decent person, so you will stay away from her.", said Rebekah. Kol smirked.

"Are you sure, what was it? Davina? You don't want to go out with a handsome man like me?", asked Kol. The next thing he knew he was stumbling back as his hand covered his cheek which had just been slapped. He could hear Rebekah laugh.

"You are disgusting, leave me alone.", said Davina as she turned away and walked off. Kol couldn't help but watch in admiration. Rebekah instantly recognized it.

"No, no, no, no, no. Davina will be working for me, you will not make her your next target.

"I think I'm going to like this girl.", said Kol. Rebekah instantly slapped Kol and stomped away.

0oOo0

Rebekah walked back over to the costume rack when she saw a man with black hair and dark skin over by it.

"Hey, you, you can't be near the costumes unless you are from the department!", said Rebekah as she pulled the man away he raised his hands in the air in surrender.

"Sorry, they just looked amazing, I'm a designer as well, it's always fun to admire work.", said the man.

"Well the designer says thank you, but I know who you are, Marcel Gerard. You are the son of Alexander Gerard. Head of the Gerard Movie industries. You snooping through costumes can be seen as a sign of spying on our latest production.", said Rebekah.

"I'm actually just admiring, I'm here to talk with your brother, Elijah about and opportunity to join the companies since ours is failing.", said Marcel. "I just can't find his office and I thought if I keep looking I'll eventually find someone who can give me directions, and since you are Rebekah Mikaelson, far more beautiful than in photo, I guess you could lead me to his office." Marcel smiled for a moment. Rebekah took a small step back.

"Fine, I guess I can lead you to his office. Follow Me.", said Rebekah. Marcel nodded and followed her. She observed that Marcel walked in a way that would show he owned the place, he would definitely clash with Nikklaus. Elijah probably would be able to lower his confidence. "So has your father finally given up on his dream to outshine us?"

"Hardly, I had to beg him to try to cut a deal. So when did you decide to design costumes?", asked Marcel.

"I like fashion, I guess, being able to dress people I feel a sense of control as well. I like control, especially when I have no control over anything else in my life.", said Rebekah. Marcel chuckled a little. "Something funny?", Rebekah snapped.

"No, quite the opposite. That's why I decided to design costumes as well. It's a pretty strange reason to want to design costumes.", said Marcel. Rebekah smiled smally.

"I guess so.", responded Rebekah. "My brother's office is around the corner and to the left, good luck. I hope I get too see you around."

"Me too.", said Marcel. Rebekah watched as he went around the corner and heard a door open and close. He sure was interesting.

0oOo0

Hayley woke up to her alarm. She quickly hit the snooze button. She rolled over and opened her eyes to see her roommate Paige standing above her with her arms crossed.

"How long have you been pushing snooze?", asked Paige sharply.

"I don't know, a few times? It's a Saturday, there's no work.", said Hayley.

"The auditions start in one hour.", said Paige. Hayley's eyes widened. Hayley quickly got up and started to change into nice clothes. Paige rushed to grab Hayley's comb and helped her get ready. They then quickly did a little makeup.

In less than thirty minutes Hayley was out the door and hopping into her car on her way to the audition. This was going to be an interesting day.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think. Just so you know way more drama is coming.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this is the third chapter, please enjoy and tell me what you think and what you would want to happen next. And review would help, I'll try to update more often.

 **Chapter 3**

Jackson Kenner was brought on the set of the movie to be the trainer for the actor and actresses for action scenes. He and his friend Oliver were practicing the different scenes they had to teach the actors when he saw a beautiful girl.

Jackson looked up and saw a girl with light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and long dark brown hair. She was looking around the set for something. Jackson watched her until her eyes caught him staring at her. She smiled smally and headed towards him and Oliver.

"Who do you think she is?", asked Oliver.

"I don't know, but you won't try anything with her, understand?", asked Jackson.

"Sure, she catch your eye or something?", asked Oliver. Before Jackson responded Hayley was right in front of them.

"Hello, I'm Hayley Marshall, I'm here for the auditions, I'm sort of lost, can you show me where I need to go?", asked Hayley.

"Uh, yeah, I could walk you there, my name's Jackson Kenner, I work as a trainer here. And this person right here is Oliver Drainer, he's my partner.", said Jackson. Hayley smiled.

"Nice to meet you Jackson. Show the way.", said Hayley. Jackson started walking and Hayley followed.

"So, you like acting?", asked Jackson. Hayley laughed.

"Yeah, it's a dream of mine to get a role in a production, it could also help me get a nicer house, and I love my roommate, but It'd be nice to have a place of my own. We both work at coffee shop.", said Hayley.

"Aww, just trying to find footing in the big City.", asks Jackson.

"Well, New Orleans is bigger than where I grew up.", said Hayley.

"I grew up in a small town as well.", said Jackson.

"The worst part is the noise and light at night.", joked Hayley. Jackson laughed a little.

"Or the smell, sometimes the city streets smell worse than their garbage cans.", said Jackson. Hayley smiled.

"So, how tough is my competition?", asked Hayley.

"Well, there are over two hundred applicants. You might not even get an audition today, but you know what, working here has some perks. I can get you higher up in the line.", said Jackson.

"Thanks.", said Hayley. "That's brilliant!" She and Jackson shared a smile.

They walked up to what looked like a line that went on for blocks. At a corner two large men guarded the entrance. Jackson and Hayley walked up to them. They smiled.

"Hey Jackson, who do you have here?", asked one man.

"Charlie, this is Hayley she's here for the audition, I was wondering since I helped you get this job, that maybe you could let my friend up in the line.", asked Jackson.

The man thought about it for a second before nodding and stepping aside as the other man rolled his eyes and stepped aside as well. Hayley started walking forward. She turned around. "Thank you Jackson, I'll have to repay you someday." she then continued forward.

Jackson smiled happily and started to walk away.

0oOo0

"Marcel, enter.", called Alexander Gerard from his office. Gerard Industries was the Mikaelson's rivals. They produced movies as well, and as of late those movies have bombed at the box office.

"How did the visit that you ask for with Elijah Mikaelson?", asked Alexander as his son, Marcel walked in.

"He doesn't want to take in the financial risk until everything is established in their company at the moment. I don't know what that means, but I'm sure you will figure it out somehow.", said Marcel.

"So your plan failed.", said Alexander as he smiled. Marcel sighed then nodded yes. "Well, I guess it's to Plan B, we need to sabotage the movie."

"No, father, your sabotage is going against the law.", said Marcel.

"You're right, but it's a good thing no one will turn me in.", said Alexander a little threatenly.

Marcel tensed. He could easily go to the cops and turn his father in for many things. But, it's his father. Marcel loved him, he didn't want to betray his own father. Though this time his father's plan involved something that is extremely against the law and could get people hurt. Still it's his father.

"I don't know anyone who would want to turn you in.", said Marcel quietly.

"Exactly. I'll talk to my guys, leave it to me.", said Alexander. Marcel then walked away. He was about to get involved with bad things.

0oOo0

Caroline Forbes was one of the interns working on the movie. Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Tyler Lockwood, Matt and Vicki Donovan were all also interns. Now Caroline in particular loved getting the opportunity to just work there but wanted more. She wanted to be a star.

"What do you think we'll be doing as interns?", asked Caroline to the group.

"Fetching coffee, shining shoes, we are big shots around here.", said Vicki.

Caroline ignored her. "Think about all the famous people we'll meet!"

"Yeah, that'll be cool.", said Elena. Caroline gave her friend a smile.

"I just want to meet Freya Mikaelson, she specializes in Special Effects, I'd like to learn from her a little.", said Bonnie. Caroline gave Bonnie a smile as well.

"I want to meet Rebekah Mikaelson, she designs the best clothes.", said Caroline.

"Well I appreciate the compliment.", said a voice coming up behind the group. Caroline turned around and squealed. "Rebekah Mikaelson, nice to meet you too.", said Rebekah.

"I'm Caroline Forbes.", said Caroline. Rebekah gave her a small smile.

"I'm Elena, this is my brother Jeremy, this is Bonnie, this is Tyler, and this is Matt and his sister Vicki.", said Elena guestering to each of them as she said it.

Rebekah gave a slight nod to them.

"You guys are allowed limited access, but you can explore, these are your badges, come back here for a brief production meeting in three hours.", said Rebekah. She then proceeded to pass out the badges. "Okay, have all the fun you can before production starts.", said Rebekah as she walks away.

"Well, this will be fun.", state's Matt as he and Tyler walked in one direction. Vicki and Jeremy walked away to another direction and Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie stood together.

"Shall we start?", asked Caroline. They all shared a smile, linked arms and walked towards the nearest person they saw.

0oOo0

"Welcome, Stefan Salvatore.", said Elijah Mikaelson. Stefan Salvatore was new in the movie industry. Elijah had chosen him as an assistant director.

"Mr. Mikaelson, it's a pleasure.", Stefan stated. He had worked most of his life to finally get a big break. He only hoped his brother didn't ruin anything for him.

"So, I've seen your work, It's good, and I think being backed by my father's company could help you on your way to greatness, we might even decide to permanently recruit you.", said Elijah.

"It is really an honor, I have to ask though, why did you seek me out directly?", asked Stefan.

"Because I heard about your family troubles, with your brother.", said Elijah. Stefan sighed. "No, It's okay, I have family problems all the time, and what I'm trying to do if offer you success without your brother somehow messing it up."

Stefan smiled ever so slightly. "Well, thanks for understanding I guess."

"Of course, I see a lot of potential in you, so don't let me down, it will be very embarrassing.", said Elijah.

At least I can thank my brother for one thing, Stefan thought as he left the room.

Oo0oO

Klaus walked into the building swiftly. He looked around and saw the front desk.

"Hello, may I help you, do you have a car needing repairs?", asked the desk lady. She had a cute simple red shirt on, the building was a lavish car garage that Mikael usually got his car fixed at. Most of the walls her glass in the main lobby so you could see lavish cars being worked on.

"Actually, I'm here to speak to one of your workers.", said Klaus.

"I don't think you have the authority to be able to that.", said the woman.

"You don't understand, I'm Nikklaus Mikaelson. And I need to speak to Damon Salvatore.", said Klaus.

The lady looked a bit frightened when she heard Mikaelson, it was one of the most powerful names in the world at this state, they could throw them all out of business.

"Yes, I'll call him up.", said the lady. She walked over to a mini microphone thing and pressed a button. "Damon Salvatore please proceed to the main office."

A couple moments later one greasy Damon Salvatore appeared wiping off all the grease and dirt and other things. "Is there a reason I'm needed?", he asked a little annoyed.

"Yes, this is Mr. Mikaelson. He wishes to speak with you.", said the lady.

"Which one? I heard one of them offered my baby brother a job, they weren't that smart.", said Damon.

Klaus laughed a little. "Actually, I'm Klaus Mikaelson, the one you are referring to is my older brother Elijah."

Damon smirked and extended his hand. "Pleasure then." Klaus ignored the hand and pushed it aside which caused the smirk to fall off Damon's face. "Can I help you?", he asked quite angry.

"As you know my brother has hired your brother, I need your brother off the project, and I need my dad to be upset with Elijah. You see, you can't tell anyone, but my father is handing down his company, I need it, without it, I'll be put out of the job, because without my mother's influence on my family, Elijah will surely kick me out for discretions caused in the past by me.", said Klaus.

"I hear you are quite good at getting Stefan off his game?", asked Klaus.

"Yeah.", said Damon.

"I would like to hire you as a stunt man, you can work under my other brother Kol. You then will have access to the studio. But, my older brother Elijah will most likely to make everything more difficult for you.", said Klaus.

Damon smirked once again. "And what do I get?"

Klaus smirked as well. "First of all a chance to permanently destroy your brother's career and it's quite a hefty pay."

Damon smiled and extended his arm once again raising his eyebrows. Klaus took it and they shook. "I'll have to discuss with you the pay later." They both then headed off into different directions.

Damon took out his phone and sent a simple text.

 _ **I'm In.**_

 _ **Damon Salvatore**_

 _ **Okay, so that was chapter 3. Tell me what you think and what you would like to have happen next.**_


End file.
